


A Model Life

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, PWP, Pimp Cane, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a slice out of Remus Lupin’s life…the fact that Lucius’ pimp cane makes a cameo is just frosting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Model Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_minx_17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_minx_17).



> **A/N:** For the_minx_17. Some gratuitous PWP for my friend! _Minor editing: 12-18-12._

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

The sight of his cock—thick, throbbing, purple and red, framed by still sandy blond hair—usually brought a gurgling sigh to his lovers. This man, this being, before him didn’t do anything but blink. It was…disconcerting…but nothing to get him off his stride. He posed, thrusting his prick out and turning so that each side could be appreciated.

Remus J. Lupin had once been a teacher, now he was a high-priced work of art, sometimes even a kept-man. He's never thought to do something so…lascivious…before, but then he’d never been so hungry his stomach stuck to itself…once that happened, he was willing to do anything. First was the three-day-a-week artist’s model gig, then the artist’s strolling model at private events, and then, the _piece de resistance_ , a wealthy man took a fancy to him, well…at least his cock…and the rest was history.

The blond sitting at his ease on the plush red velvet chaise was cool, so much so that he could freeze the air around him without his wand if he so chose. Only the slight movement of his cane gave away his interest in the man before him. The fact the man was also a werewolf each month gave their encounter a piquancy he’d never found before.

“Come here.” The voice was cultured, low and sinuous, tugging at the short hairs at the base of Remus’ cock. He stepped forward, prick proudly bobbing at the movement, until he stopped just inches from the blond’s conveniently placed mouth.

“Fuck my face.” The cane fell to the floor with a clatter as the cool blond suddenly burned, hot mouth sliding over a hotter piece of meat until the two of them flamed at the points of contact.

Remus held himself back, preternatural strength an asset as he made the blond work for it, work for the privilege of having a werewolf cock down his throat. The blond—now recognizable as Lucius Malfoy as his glamour fell away—bent his neck to the task with a will. The taste of musky male underlain by wild beast was intoxicating, making Lucius push his gag reflex harder so he could bury his nose in the short, curly, sandy blond hairs and get more of that enticing mixture of aromas. The blond mewled around the meat in his mouth, sucking and sucking as if he’d take the werewolf inside himself.

Remus’ legs were beginning to tremble. He gave in and grabbed the silky long tresses and began fucking the aristocratic mouth in earnest. The scrape of teeth, the slide of smooth lips, the grasp of Lucius’ throat, they all combined to make him want to subjugate, to dominate. The pulsing of his climax caught them both off guard; Lucius couldn’t take it all and some come dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, a creamy splash against that smooth pearly skin.

No words passed when Remus grabbed the cane and used it to help prepare his greedy hole. When that was done, he ripped the clothes from Lucius until the man’s thin, pinkish cock was free. Uncaring for anything but having something inside him, Remus sat on the cock, sliding down in skips and jumps until he could feel the wiry hair against his arse. He rode Lucius until he couldn’t see straight, ignoring the grunts and groans behind him.

When the begging started, Remus clenched his muscles, stealing the jism from the Dark Wizard and making it his own. With the pulse of Lucius’ cock dying inside him, Remus felt his second climax of the night coming. He spurted into his hand and pulled himself off the softening cock. Turning, he painted his name across Lucius’ chest with come, smirking with each letter. Summoning his wand from across the room, Remus spelled the come paint to glow softly for a day, a remembrance for Lucius.

“Same time next week?” Remus tidied them both, mending the rips and tears of Lucius’ clothes. Malfoy just lay back and let him; playing with the werewolf was always so invigorating.

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
